Practice Used To Be Much More Fun
by crissingirl123
Summary: Prompt: A gun man (who has dirt on Blaine or knows something about his past) goes into McKinley and ends up in the Glee Club room and Blaine ends up with a gun to his head. The gun man threatens to kill him and proceeds to rape Blaine in front of the Glee Club. Blaine then kills himself either that day or days later.
1. Not Everything Goes As Planned

_(Don't mind the name of this story.. it sucks)_

**Prompt:** A gun man (who has dirt on Blaine or knows something about his past) goes into McKinley and ends up in the Glee Club room and Blaine ends up with a gun to his head. The gun man threatens to kill him and proceeds to rape Blaine in front of the Glee Club. Blaine then kills himself either that day or days later.

Yes I'm seriously doing this…

But not during school hours… because if that's the case at least one of those student will call the caps the minute he walks in with the gun… Hmmmm… Sorry!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

They had to practice a lot. They all knew that. And when they knew for sure that they all knew the dancing moves, that they all knew what to sing and do on the stage, they had to do it again and again.

Until it's perfect.

Because it needed to be perfect.

Now that the two lead vocalists graduated last year they had to be extremely perfect for Sectionals the next day. And they all took it very seriously, because even when all the teachers had already left, the members of Glee club were still in the choir room. Finn had made it possible for them to practice after school hours, because after winning Nationals last year it's impossible to lose at Sectionals now.

"Okay from the start. And five, six, seven, eight!" Everyone was pretty much soaked in their own sweat, but that wasn't going to make them stop. In one day they needed to do this on the big stage and after that they can rest. Until then there wasn't any time for that. And they didn't have any time for distractions either.

"Who's phone is that? We all agreed on turning them off!" But no one made a move.

"Not me."

"Me neither."

"Nope."

But Sam was already answering the phone. It wasn't his own phone, but one of school. None of the kids had even noticed that there was one.

"Sam Evans here." Sam said looking around him.

"I don't really know." Sam answered and with the questioning looks of his friends he soon explained himself. "This guy's car is stuck somewhere, no gas or something? He asks if he can come inside."

And even though Finn really doesn't want any detraction he knew that he can't let this stranger stay in the cold. What if he freezes to death? He may not know him, but he doesn't want to be the cause of something like that. He nodded to his friend who told the stranger that he was going to open the door in a minute and hang up not much later.

"I guess were gonna have a guest." He said as he laid the phone back on the desk. "See you!" He shouted as he was already out of the choir room to open the door for the guy not expecting any of it. How miserable could a boy be?

In the choir room everyone just continued what they were doing before. Practicing and practicing. With Finn just shouting at everyone until it was good enough for him.

* * *

"Blaine, Marley, how is you guy's duet going?"

"Finn, we told you already. We got this." Blaine said with this same smile on his face that he pulls up every time Finn asks him this question. Because it's been a thousand times that evening and he will say it at least hundred times more.

"Alright Tina, you know the lyrics?"

"Yes I know it Finn. I knew it the day the song came out!"

"Ryder, Brittany?" Finn didn't even finish his questions anymore. Everyone knew what he was going to ask. He just wanted to be sure.

"Yes!"

"Alright, when Sam gets back we're gonna do it one more time from the start and then we can go home! Is that bearable for everyone?" Everyone nodded or said yes.

It wasn't much later when Sam did get back. He wasn't alone though. The stranger was behind him, just standing there.

"Uhm… guys?" Sam said nervously.

"We need to do it over from the start, Sam. Sir, you can sit on this chair and watch if you want, but don't talk please." Finn explained the other man as he grabbed one of the chairs in the choir room and placed it next to the piano, not even having a little bit of a clue what is going on.

"Mr. Reens… wants uhm… to talk to- Blaine.. Anderson. Has- has anyone seen him?" Sam stuttered not being completely sure if he wanted to betrayal his best friend by just telling him to come up and talk to the older man.

"Don't play dumb Sam. I can see him there!" Mr. Reens pointed directly at Blaine who has been staring at the man since he came into the door. You can say he'd changed. He used to be this business guy in uniform. Working every day. But now he was wearing jeans, a white T-shirt and a leather jacket. Something that a 16 year old boy would wear. Not an adult. Not Mr. Reens.

"Come on, Blainey! We have to talk about something!" He was drunk. Mr. Reeds slowly moved the gun that was silently pressed against Sam's back higher and higher until it reached Sam's head. Sam was staring at the ground. He didn't know what was going on, but he could feel the eyes of the whole Glee club on him and even worse. He could feel the gun pressing hard against the side of his head.

"Or should I kill someone you love? Just like how you killed someone that I loved?"

Blaine wanted to argue, he wanted to shout. He didn't kill anyone, but he couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk Sam getting killed. He was his best friend.

With shaking legs and tears already forming in his eyes. He slowly stood up and walked to the front.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright I really want you guy's opinion on this one. I really don't know what to think about this. Please tell me what you guys think until now! It's time for me to go to bed. Tomorrow I'll check it, because I don't have time for that today, but please review!

When I saw the post on tumblr I was like; NO I'M NOT GONNA DO THAT! Because it's so… so… I don't know! It's so fucking dark and I'm really not sure if I should finish this…

so please tell me what you guys think! (btw I'll post this on tumblr as soon as it's finished…)

Xxx Crissingirl123


	2. There Is A Reason You're Still Alive

**A/N:** _Guest:_ This story is probably going to be 6 chapters (not 100% sure yet though). In chapter 5 Blaine kills himself and I am _**thinking**_ (also not 100% sure yet) about writing two chapter 6's. One where someone finds Blaine in time and brings Blaine to the hospital and he'll survive. And one where Blaine dies. The prompter asked for him dying (and I don't mind the Blangst!), but I don't really want him to die… I'll make it clear in the chapter title in which one he'll die. I hope it's okay like this and you enjoy the rest of this story.

And to all the other reviewers: THANK YOU! I really need those reviews. I mean I love Blangst, but this is REALLY dark and I kind of need to know if it's going okay!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

Blaine watched Mr. Reens closely as he slowly walked to the older man, his heartbeat rising with every step he took. This man wasn't a stranger to Blaine, but it also wasn't his friend. His son used to be his friend, but he's gone now. Blaine watched how Mr. Reens playfully moved the gun around Sam's head, making circles over his left ear and his blond hair. Blaine saw how a smirk formed on the dark haired man, as he could practically smell Blaine's angst from where he was standing, only one meter away.

The Glee club members didn't dare to make a move either. Most of them were even trying to hold their breath when Mr. Reens locked eyes with them. All of them were instructed to sit down on a chair and be quiet. They wanted to call 911, but it was too risky with the gun man keeping an eye on every single person in this room. It was too risky because Mr. Reens only had to make one simple move to kill their friend. He only needed to pull the trigger and Sam's heart will stop beating.

Blaine just stood there when Mr. Reens released Sam and pushed him to the ground. Blaine wanted to ask if he's okay, but his brain couldn't form any words at the moment and his mouth wasn't able to move either.

Sam was lying there on the ground. Unable to move. His eyes were wide open, watching the gun incisively. Only to avoid unwanted surprises.

"It's been a while since I last laid eyes on you, Anderson. You, what should I say? Changed. In a good way." Mr. Reens inspected the shaking boy closely before he continued. Blaine just wanted to run away, but he knows he won't be fast enough. It will be useless. He will be useless. "A very good way."

Blaine was still deciding whether he had to look at the ground, the gun, Sam or Mr. Reens.

_He's not gonna shoot. The gun isn't pointed at you. You're safe. _

"Come a little bit closer."

_You were safe._

"Wh-why?" The ground, yeah he should look at the ground. That way Mr. Reens won't be able to see the tears rolling over his cheeks. When Blaine looks at the ground, no one will see that he's crying, no one will notice his fear.

"I just want to see you Blainey." Mr. Reens was playing with the gun in his left hand, impatiently waiting for the younger boy to make a move. "Of course I could also ask your friend to stand back up and come a little bit closer. But I can't promise you his heart still beats when I push him back to the ground."

"Please." Blaine sobbed. He really didn't want to come any closer, he just wanted to turn invisible and go to bed. And Kurt. He wanted Kurt. He needed Kurt.

With all the courage Blaine had he made his legs useful and walked even closer to the older man. This was his problem. Mr. Reens came here for him, not for Sam. If someone had to die, it had to be Blaine.

"You've become a good boy, Blaine."

Blaine didn't want to hear any of his words. He didn't want to hear Mr. Reens talk about him like that, giving him compliments even though he doesn't deserve them from him. When Blaine was close enough, Mr. Reens reached out and held Blaine against him. Chest to chest, with the gun pressed awkwardly against Blaine's cheek. The gun moved slowly from Blaine's cheek, to his nose, over his closed eyes and ended on his lips. Blaine couldn't stop the small sob that made his way out.

"Shhh, no need to cry Blaine. It's all gonna be okay." Mr. Reens comforted with a small smirk on his lips, quite enjoying the situation as it is. "You know why I'm doing this, right?" He whispered in Blaine's right ear playfully licking his ear shell, giving him chills all over his body. Blaine slowly shook his head. He didn't want to disappoint, but to be honest he didn't have a clue. "No?"

"I- I'm sorry." Blaine stuttered quietly.

"That's not a problem, babe. I can explain it to you." Blaine flinched at the new nick name, but recovered himself immediately after that. "You remember my son right? The boy you brought to the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" Mr. Reeds continued right after Blaine nodded his head a little. "He didn't want to go with you. He knew it wasn't safe. But you were so happy he said yes to you in the first place. He hadn't thought it through right then, but after he said yes he couldn't go back. You kept telling him how excited you were. You…"

"But…" He wasn't supposed to talk. He was supposed to listen to the older boy and do exactly what he says.

"But what, Blainey?"

"It's- it's not my fault." The way Blaine's voice cracked at the end of that sentence told Mr. Reens just how much he was scaring the younger boy.

Good.

"What do you mean? Didn't you ask him out?" Mr. Reens almost looked honestly interested, but Blaine knew better. The gun had moved a little bit higher, giving Blaine a better chance to speak.

_Please don't shoot. Please don't. _

"I- I did… but it's not- it is not my fault that- that he die-died." Blaine knees were shaking so bad that it almost made it impossible for him to stand still. Mr. Reens was inspecting the gun while he was moving it softly over Blaine's head. And Blaine couldn't help but think that he was deciding where the bullet will look on his best.

That is probably what Mr. Reens is really thinking about.

"If you didn't ask him out, he wouldn't have gone to that stupid dance! Those fucking assholes wouldn't have had a reason to beat the crap out of you guys! They wouldn't have had a reason to kill my son! It's you're fucking fault, Blaine!" Mr. Reens was shouting, but soon calmed down again. He was over it. It's been a few years, but it still made him angry. And it still gave Blaine nightmares some nights. "You're lucky you turned out so hot, babe. It's the only reason you're still alive." Mr. Reens mouth was back at Blaine's ear, whispering the last few words, and it was only now that Blaine realized why Mr. Reens was so touchy.

The fact that they were standing so close to each other. The whispers in his ear, licking his ear. Calling him babe.

"No! Please! Don't!"

"What's the problem, babe? Didn't realize until now that you're smoking hot?"

No, this wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. He wasn't going to… going to have sex with a 45 year old. In front of his friends for God's sake! No, no, no! Blaine's breathing speeded up, his hands were fisting in his sleeves and he almost sank to his knees, but he kept himself together. He knew he was having some sort of panic attack and he knew that if he doesn't calm down he'll pass out. And he really doesn't want to know what Mr. Reens is going to do when that happens.

Mr. Reens loosened his grip on Blaine a little bit, the gun still pointing at the vulnerable boy, only to tell the boy to undress himself. Blaine didn't move, apart from him shaking like an idiot. He didn't make a move to get rid of his clothes. He stared at the gun, then he looked down, inspecting every part of his body, suddenly feeling very uncertain about it.

_Stop shaking. Stop being such a baby, Blaine. _

_There is a fucking gun pointed at you! _

_Do what Mr. Reens says._

_But Kurt._

_You can't cheat. _

_Kurt doesn't want you when you have sex with Mr. Reens. _

_He'll think you're disgusting. _

Blaine finally turned his head to look at his friends. Most of them were crying, some of them looked very angry. A few looked thoughtful in a way, probably debating on the best way to safe Blaine. To stop Mr. Reens from doing what he's about to do.

"Can't- can't we do i-it somewhere private." Blaine tried really hard to stop the tears from falling over his cheeks and make it all stop. He didn't care how, he just wanted this to be over.

"You seriously think I'm that stupid, sexy? Those friends of yours will call 911 as soon as we're gone." Mr. Reens closed the distance between Blaine and him again and softly stroked Blaine's cheek with his thump. Silently wiping out Blaine's tears. "Come on Blainey. There is no need to be shy. I'm sure you have an amazing body."

_Ignore all those eyes on you Blaine. There is no one here. It's only you and Mr. Reens. _

_They won't make fun of you. They're your friends. _

_You don't need any help. _

_You can do it on your own. _

_There is only one problem, because he can't. _

"Just stop it!" Blaine jumped when he heard the loud and confident voice from behind him. He really didn't expect anyone to say anything. He had hope, but he didn't thought it would actually happen. At first he thought that maybe Finn would say something to make the older man stop, but he'd never expect Jake to come up for him. "What makes you think we won't call the cops right now?"

"And what makes you think you're allowed to talk?" Mr. Reens turned Blaine around, making him face Jake and the rest of his friends. The older man held Blaine tight around his waist, Blaine's back pressed hard against Mr. Reens chest, while the gun was back against the curly haired boy's head. "Say one more word pretty boy, and I'll shoot his head off!" And right now a big part of Blaine begged Jake to keep going.

To make Mr. Reens mad.

He only needed to pull the trigger and all of this will be over.

He can finally close his eyes and fall asleep.

"How? With that shitty thing in your hands? It's probably even fake. You wanna be the tough guy? Well congratulations, but this stupid game is over!" Jake had no idea what made him say all of this, but he really hoped that he was helping the other boy and that he wasn't making everything even worse. It kills him to see his friends in pain. He can't just sit back and watch all of this happen.

"You really want to risk Blaine's life by _thinking_ that this gun _might_ be fake?" Mr. Reens actually laughed this time. A real sound of joy filled the room for a few seconds. The gun, that first was pressed against Blaine's head, was now directed at Jake. "I'll tell you a little secret, sweetie. This gun." Bang! "Is not fake."

Blaine jumped a little when he heard the hard sound of the gun being fired only a little away from his ears. He took a few deep breaths before he again studied his friends reactions. Their heads were all turned to the injured boy. To Jake, who was pressing his hands firmly on his knee, where he'd been shot only a few seconds ago.

_This is your entire fault. _

_If you did what Mr. Reens told you, this wouldn't have happened. _

_Jake is injured because of you, Blaine. _

"Got anything else to say?" The question wasn't just for Jake, but for everyone. And when no one answered, Mr. Reens finally turned his attention back to the boy in front of him.

"Where were we?" Mr. Reens acted like he had to think for an answer, but Blaine knew he didn't forget. He had hope, though.

"Oh yeah, you were about to undress yourself." Mr. Reens again took a step back and watched how Blaine slowly, with shaking hands undid his sweater.

* * *

**A/N:** Still going alright? And what is your thought about my chapter 6 idea? Tell me in a review or in some other fun way?! Reviews are always appreciated, but especially for this story!

Let's just all imagine that Blaine never cheated and that there aren't any security cameras in McKinley. Yeah? Okay. Good.

Thanks for reading and see ya next time maybe?

Xxx Crissingirl123


	3. His Life Will Be Over

**A/N:** This is probably the chapter that I'll be most uncomfortable with to write… I guess you all know what is going to happen here! I'm sorry if it sucks or if you don't like it. Or if you have no idea what you're reading. This is the first (and probably last) time I wrote something like this. I really wouldn't mind a little bit less Blangst.

Anyway, please tell me what you think about this! I feel like such an asshole for doing this to Blaine! I'm sorry Blainers! Are you guys still _enjoying_ this and do you still want more? I tried to focus more on his feelings during the rape then on the sexual stuff, but I couldn't completely ignore it. And the feelings are of course also a big thing in the next chapter… I hope you guys like it and I REALLY want you guys' opinion on this one too! Any tips?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

It took Blaine about a minute to get rid of his sweater and another minute to take of his undershirt, finally giving New Directions and Mr. Reens a full few of his naked torso. He was turned with his back to the older man, shyly facing his friends. He unintentionally locked eyes with Brittany who was crying quietly, her face buried in Ryder's shoulder.

_It's your fault she cries, Blaine. _

_You're the bad guy. _

_You deserve this. _

Blaine was shaking and crying, but he didn't stop. He didn't stop doing what Mr. Reens had asked him to do, because bad things will happen if he does. Someone will get hurt. Again.

Mr. Reens had already opened his zipper with his right hand and pulled his member out of his pants. He slowly stroked his already half hard cock, while watching the younger boy with lust filled eyes. The gun was still firmly in his left hand, directed at the half naked boy. It was like he didn't care about Blaine. That it didn't matter to him that Blaine doesn't want this. He didn't care that Blaine was nervously shaking on his legs, while looking at the ground to hide his tears. He just wanted to get laid.

Blaine could hear soft, small moans from behind him, only giving him a bigger reason not to turn around. He knew what was going to happen, but he didn't want to face it just yet. He didn't want to face his fears. He always runs away when it gets too much, but this time he can't run away. He can't stop this guy.

Or people are going to die.

His friends will die.

"Babe, turn around." Blaine looked up abruptly as he heard Mr. Reens asking him to turn around. He avoided everyone's gazes as he slowly did what his was told. He still couldn't look at the older man. He just stared at the wall.

Mr. Reens came closer and closed the distance between Blaine and him again. He inspected the younger boy closely, not missing a single spot of his naked chest. Without saying a word Mr. Reens reached for Blaine's hand and placed it softly around his cock.

Blaine didn't move his hand. He just stood there silently crying, still looking at the wall. It was very clear that Mr. Reens didn't like the smaller boy's behavior at all, but he tried to stay calm. He was going to get what he wants. It doesn't matter if Blaine cooperates or not. If it doesn't go fast enough right now, they just have to go a little bit faster when the best part comes up. It's not like Mr. Reens brought any lube anyway.

Mr. Reens silently placed his hand over Blaine's, forcing him to stroke his cock and Blaine couldn't stop the sob that made his way out.

"You're so sexy with my cock in your hand." Blaine just wanted him to shut up. He didn't want to hear Mr. Reens' voice he didn't want to be here. He didn't want to do this. But Mr. Reens didn't wait any longer. Within a second he pulled back the hand that first was around Blaine's only to reached to the younger boy's pants slowly opening his zipper and pulling his pants down till it reached Blaine's knees. Mr. Reens silently pointed at Blaine's shoes, telling him to take them off. He wanted to see the younger boy. All of it.

Blaine kicked his shoes out and did the same with his pants. He was now standing in the middle of the choir room only in his boxers, holding his arms protectively over his chest as he looked at the older man. Waiting for his next move.

It didn't take much time for Mr. Reens to do something. Without any warning or hesitation the older man got rid of his pants and boxers, keeping his sweater on, as best as he could with only one hand. He only pulled his pants down till his knees. He didn't kick them out; he just stood there, with his cock on full display for the teenagers to see.

"Babe, you're going to feel so tight around me. It's going to feel so good."

_For you, maybe_. Everyone thought it, but no one could say it out loud. No one wanted to get shot. Jake was nearly passing out on his chair in the back row with a pained expression on his face. No one wanted to feel what he's feeling right now.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Can't you just kill me?"

Mr. Reens just laughed at the shaking boy, but this gave Blaine a good enough answer. Mr. Reens won't kill him. At least not until he has what he wants.

"Boxers out and turn around!" He didn't sound nice anymore. His voice was loud and clear and Blaine liked it more like this. He didn't like it when Mr. Reens talked to him so sweet and harmless. This is better. Not good, but better.

Blaine inhaled deeply, trying to lose his nerves and the fear in his body, but it only made him more nervous and scared. He slowly reached for his boxers and pulled them down, bit by bit. In any other situation it would have looked like Blaine was teasing the other man with the amount of time he took to do it, but in reality he just wanted to postpone it as long as possible.

Now fully naked, Blaine silently waited for Mr. Reens' next order.

Mr. Reens pointed to a spot in front of him on the ground and soon he followed this with the next instructions.

"Hands and knees." Blaine walked to the spot and kneeled down, facing New Directions again with his ass up in the air.

* * *

Sam couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't just keep watching and not do anything while seeing his best friend in pain and seeing him cry. He wanted to help him as soon as he realized what Mr. Reens was going to do and even before that, but he couldn't move. He was still paralyzed because of the gun that was against his head a few minutes ago. Sam is already this scared and he can only imagine what Blaine is going through.

Mr. Reens didn't say anything after his order. He just watched how Blaine kneeled down in front of him and Mr. Reens quickly stood behind the younger boy. His dick was more than ready to fuck the younger boy, just by watching Blaine undressing himself and kneeling down. His cock was lined up with Blaine's ass and he didn't wait any longer. Mr. Reens watched how the top of his dick slowly disappeared as he pushed inside of Blaine. He didn't miss Blaine crying out in pain, making Mr. Reens think that the boy he was about to fuck was a virgin. And this only made him hornier.

This was the moment for Sam. If he really wanted to do something, he had to do it now.

Sam doesn't know much about gay sex, but he does know that it hurts when you're not good enough prepared, in this case not at all, or when there isn't any lube involved. It's maybe not the best idea, but he can't really think clear right now and it will make it less painful right?

"Wait!"

"What the fuck do you want?" Mr. Reens pulled out of Blaine without really thinking about it and shouted to the boy on the ground. Sam, if he remembers correctly.

"Why-why don't you let Blaine blow you?" And before tonight Blaine thought that he was Sam's friend, but right now he's not so sure anymore.

"That is actually a pretty good idea. Thanks." Blaine could feel two hands holding him up by his waist, silently forcing him to turn around and face Mr. Reens' cock. "Well, aren't you going to do anything?" Blaine kept his mouth shut and wasn't going to obey. Until he heard Sam's words.

"Come on Blaine. Make him nice wet and smooth."

Maybe Sam did mean it friendly. At least in his own way, because if Blaine could decide he'd rather just get fucked without blowing the older man first.

Mr. Reens put his hand behind the back of Blaine's head and pushed him closer. Blaine opened his mouth slowly and took in as much as he could of Mr. Reens, but this wasn't enough. Without any warning the older man trusted inside of Blaine's mouth hitting the back of Blaine's troth. The younger boy squeezed his eyes shut and tried to relax his jaw as good as he could. This wasn't the first time he gave someone a blowjob, but Kurt was always really gently and sweet. Every time when Kurt moved his hips he started to apologize, which left Blaine laughing or being sexually frustrated because Kurt didn't trust himself anymore not to move and wanted to stop.

A few minutes past and a lot of uncomfortable moans filled the room when the hand behind Blaine's head disappeared and Mr. Reens pulled his leaking dick out of Blaine's mouth.

"That's enough, baby. You're doing great." They are back to the sweet talk; great, Blaine thought.

"Got any other ideas?" Mr. Reens looked at the teen on the ground, Sam, as he asked the question, who thought about it for a bit. Silently discussing in his head if he should just go for it and be the cool guy or shake his head.

"May-maybe you should go? We-we won't call the cops we promise!" Well if that didn't sound cool, Sam didn't know what does. Mostly the stuttering he added was very terrifying. Really, Mr. Reens should really be frightened right now.

Obviously he wasn't. He amusedly shook his head as he pushed Blaine back to the ground without saying anything and positioned himself at the same place he found himself before he shoved his dick into Blaine's mouth. He slapped playfully on Blaine's cheek before he again trusted into Blaine's tight hole. This time Blaine didn't cry out it pain. It was still very painful, but the pain was bearable.

Mr. Reens placed one of his hands on Blaine's hips squeezing hard, probably making bruises right there, making his fingerprints visible for anyone to see. The other hand was still holding the gun, but he wasn't pointing it to anyone in particular anymore, he was too busy with enjoying the younger boy in front of him on his knees.

Shaking.

Crying.

But Mr. Reens couldn't care less.

This boy didn't deserve to be happy. Not after what he did to his son. He loved his son and now he's dead.

When Mr. Reens showed up with the perfect lie, that his car was broken, he was really planning on killing the other boy. But he soon realized that that was too easy. One simple bullet and everything would be over. Blaine won't feel the pain, at least not like he did. Blaine doesn't have to live with losing someone he loves. He won't have to cry himself to sleep every single night. He doesn't have to explain to his other son that his brother died. He will just be dead.

It's too easy.

This. This is way worse. The humiliation, the pain and mostly the not being able to make it stop or right. There is nothing Blaine can do to make it stop. He has to go through the pain. He's hopeless. And Mr. Reens knows that Blaine really can't stand it when he doesn't have any control. Mr. Reens knows the younger boy well enough to know that he's destroying his life right now.

"Fuck! So good!" Blaine didn't hear anything anymore of what the other guy said. He tried to shut it all out. He doesn't want to hear him moan and tell him how good everything was. This has to be over. It has to be done. Blaine didn't want this, but his body was telling him something else. His cock was hard and he knew that he was about to come really soon if this didn't stop. And it didn't matter how much Blaine wanted it to stop, he couldn't.

_You're a teenager._

_It's not your fault. _

"Pl-please" As soon as he said it he regretted it.

"What was that? Harder?" Mr. Reens didn't wait for another response and trusted his hips forward even harder as before, almost making Blaine losing his balance and falling right on his face. Almost.

It didn't take much more shoves until Mr. Reens was coming. He was of course hard since the beginning of the night. With a loud shout and a few last shoves he came , proudly filling Blaine's ass with his sperm. He waited a few seconds before he pulled out of Blaine and immediately started to dress himself. Putting his boxers and pants back on smiling at the shaking and crying boy, who had his head turned to the ground.

"You can come too, babe. Let it go. I won't stop you." Blaine didn't response, but Mr. Reens didn't care anymore. He got what he wants and that is what matters. With the gun still in his hands he left the choir room. Leaving the New Directions alone.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry! Whaaaa! It probably sucks too… I'm glad this chapter is done XD! I'm sorry for the long wait. But please tell me what you guys think! I'm very impressed by the amount of reviews this story gets and they are still coming! What?!

Anyway, thanks for reading even though it's maybe not so good. I know. And I let you guys wait pretty long for a shitty chapter like this. I'm sorry.

See ya next time maybe? And it hopefully will be a little bit better.

**Quick question:** Do you guys want Blaine's parents to be in it or Burt (and Carole)? My preference is Burt, but if you have a really good reason why I should add some Blaine/Parents scenes you can always tell me! I haven't written anything yet, so… (Blaine's parents won't be homophobic or anything, I already have something else in mind for them!)

Xxx Crissingirl123


	4. Maybe Love Is Not Enough

**A/N:** Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I just want to know; is it weird to PM people and personally thank them? I've done that a few times now, but I still feel weird doing so.

Anyway, finally a new chapter! School is pretty busy, but test week ended and maybe I can update a little bit more from now on (maybe twice a week instead of once every 10 days… maybe ).

This chapter was also pretty heartbreaking to write, but I hope it is okay. And I hope I can again see you guy's opinions in a review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

Nobody made a move. Not anyone knew what to do or say. Maybe they needed to call 911. Maybe they needed to help Jake. Maybe they needed to go comfort Blaine. They probably should be doing that all of that, but no one is.

Blaine is still on the ground, on his hands and knees. He hadn't moved since Mr. Reens had left a minute ago. He didn't have the strength to move.

He didn't have the energy to put some clothes on.

He didn't even care anymore.

He didn't need to act strong anymore. Everyone here had seen him on his weakest. He doesn't has to be the dapper Blaine who always knows what to do or say even when he doesn't. He tried to relax and closed his eyes. He just wanted to stay there on the ground and silently fall asleep.

Why couldn't his life be that easy?

"We should probably…- Blaine?" Blaine didn't look up or answer. He didn't even recognize the voice that said his name. The whole scene that happened a few minutes ago repeated in his head and no matter how much he wanted it to stop, how he wanted to forget, he couldn't. He can still feel those big hands on his hips squeezing into his flesh even though those hands were gone. He could still hear the moans in his ears even though it was quiet in the room.

Tina stood up and walked slowly to the front where Blaine was and kneeled down beside him. She just sat there for a few moments until Blaine finally looked up and locked eyes with the girl next to him.

"Blaine." Blaine could see that Tina had cried. Why couldn't he do anything right in his life? Why does he have to make everyone cry? First Brittany and now Tina.

"I-I'm sorry." Blaine sobbed quietly only making it possible for Tina to hear.

"Don't be. Please don't Blaine." Tina whispered as she slowly placed her hand on Blaine's arm, but she didn't expect Blaine to flinch under her touch. She should have. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she put her hands on her lap and studied Blaine's face precisely. Looking for any signs. For any emotions, but except for the tears it was blank.

Blaine stared silently at the ground. He didn't like the attention he was getting. Yes, he was an attention whore on stage, but right now he wanted everyone to mind their own business. And he wanted to go home.

He wanted to be alone.

Blaine started to move. He slowly stood up and started to collect his clothes. He took small steps. Every step he took hurted, but he had to keep going. He put on his boxers and his pants and his sweater and without anyone saying anything he was soon fully clothed again.

With a last look to his friends he started to leave. Just like that. He wanted to get into his car and go home. He didn't care that Mr. Reens was somewhere out there.

He wanted to be alone.

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned around immediately and looked at his friend, Finn, with wide eyes.

"Ye-yes?" Blaine stuttered quietly, still not trusting his voice to speak any louder.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." Blaine stated simply.

"Aren't your parents out of town?" Blaine nodded at this and already knew that he won't go home tonight. Not if Finn can decide. "You can come to my house." Finn said calmly, looking the still shaking boy up and down. "but first I'm going to take you to an hospital. Is that okay?"

Finn regretted what he said immediately after he said it. He didn't know what he said wrong, but the younger boy was shaking even more now and started to panic again, just when he was calmed down a little bit.

"Please." Blaine whispered terrified. "No hospital."

"But…" Finn started, but from the looks he got from his friends he knew that he had to go with it. Carole could check the other boy as soon as they got home, Finn thought. "Okay let's go home." Finn said as he took a few deep breaths and followed Blaine to his car.

It was quiet for a while in the choir room. Everyone was still trying to let all of this sink in. They still couldn't believe that this actually happened a few moments ago. That that guy actually brought a gun to their school and… and…

"Guys? I- I get it, but- fuck!" Jake mumbled quietly. He didn't want to be a burden or anything, but he needed a doctor and he needed it right now.

"Oh- crap right!" Ryder said immediately, finally being able to say something, as he grabbed his phone out of his pocked and dialed 911.

"This is Ryder Lynn. Yes. This man brought a gun to our school and shoot a friend and ra-raped another. Yes. Thank you." Ryder was surprised by how easy he said that, but it really didn't feel like that. He needed to stay strong for his friends. He didn't even know Blaine that well, but he still can't even imagine how he must have felt and how he feels right now.

They asked him to stay on the phone until the ambulance was there and that is what he did. He told the person on the line how Jake was doing and he even described how Mr. Reens looked like as soon as the ambulance and the police where there. He and Sam told him about the leather jacket and the skinny jeans. They described the older man as good as he could. It was the only way they could help right now, because Blaine didn't need their friendship right now. Yes, he needed their support, but only when he asks for it. The less people around him, the better.

* * *

"Can't we just not tell them?"

The first ten minutes in the car where quiet. Both Finn and Blaine didn't know what to say or just didn't want to talk, but Blaine really needed to get this off his chest. It's been going through his mind since he sat into the car.

Kurt doesn't need to know what he's been through.

Kurt would be so sad and Blaine doesn't want him to go through that.

The dapper Blaine is back already.

He doesn't want Kurt to know what happened a few minutes ago, only because he knows that he'll cry just like Tina and Brittany. He will make someone else cry.

He'll cry because he feels sorry. And he'll feel sorry because Blaine had cheated. He had sex with someone who wasn't Kurt.

"Dude…" Finn signed. He kind of hoped that they could stay quiet for the whole ride, because he really didn't know what to do in this situation.

"I just… Kurt he…" Blaine stuttered as he again could feel the tears started to form in his eyes.

"He's gonna find out either way." Finn stated firmly but friendly and Blaine just nodded his head understandably.

"But…" Blaine started, but he stopped himself. This was hopeless. He was a hopeless mess. All of this was useless. He should have just gone to his own house. It would have been much more quiet. The car pulled up on the driveway and without saying another word to Finn he stepped out of the car and walked to the door. There he waited until Finn reached the door too and opened the door for the both of them. Finn immediately walked inside and Blaine silently followed. His eyes pointed at the ground, almost walking into the door as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Blaine noticed the eyes on him, but he ignored them.

He didn't want to talk.

Burt and Kurt were both sitting on the couch watching television, but the movie on television wasn't that interesting anymore when the shaking boy joined them on the couch.

"What happened?"

Blaine couldn't look up. He stared at the ground and quietly rubbed in his hands, doing his best not to cry.

"Babe?" Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder and this time Blaine didn't flinch under the sweet touch of his boyfriend. He even leaned in a little. It felt kind of good to have Kurt with him.

"Finn, are you gonna tell me what is going on here?" Burt asked as he looked at the pair next to him. Blaine crying in his own hands while Kurt lovely comforted him as best as he could. With his hand still firmly on Blaine's shoulder.

"Maybe Blaine should…" Finn said, but the younger teen shook his head.

He could never say it aloud.

The pain.

The fear.

It was too much.

"We were practicing for tomorrow and this guy calls telling us that his car was broken. And uhm… Blaine knew the guy…" Burt looked at Finn and Blaine in turns. Soon noticing that Blaine really didn't want to hear this story again. The way his hands were firmly squeezing in his own legs, probably making bruises. And how Blaine was squeezing his eyes shut, trying to make it all go away.

Burt stood up and pulled Finn with him to the kitchen, leaving Kurt and Blaine on the couch.

Burt said down on one of the chairs in the kitchen and Finn sat down in front of him.

"Go on."

"This man had brought a gun with him and uhm… he said something about his son being killed and how it's Blaine's fault. Pretty weird. And he kind of" – Finn whispered the next few words. "raped Blaine in front of everyone."

"What?!" It was supposed to be a whisper, but he was sure that Kurt and Blaine had heard it. How could someone do that to Blaine? How could someone be that less of a person.

It was quiet for a few minutes in the kitchen, but Burt knew that there were some things that needed to be discussed.

"Have you called the caps?"

"Ryder did. Jake was shot, so…" Finn murmured as he pulled out his phone after feeling it buzz in his pocket.

_They already found the guy. – Sam_

Finn immediately showed the message and Burt nodded his head. That was a good thing. When Burt had finally controlled his danger enough to go back to the living room he found it empty. Kurt and Blaine weren't there anymore.

Burt really wanted to go upstairs and go talk to Blaine, but he knew that he needed to wait until those two were done.

* * *

Kurt was lying on his bed. Blaine was lying half on top of him, with his head resting on his chest. Blaine hadn't said a word since he walked out of that car with Finn and he knew that he couldn't stay quiet for long. Kurt wanted to know. And he deserved to know.

"Blaine? Babe?"

"Hmm?"

Kurt's arm was resting on top of Blaine's, making circles with his thump over his hand, both of the boys were staring at the ceiling.

"You know you can always talk to me, right?"

"Hmm."

"Please talk to me. I don't like seeing you cry, Blaine."

This was the time for Blaine. He needed to come clean and tell his boyfriend what happened. Even though Kurt would probably walk away or even worse, he would kick him out of the house, because he probably never wants to see him again. Blaine doesn't even want to see himself anymore since tonight. He doesn't want to be himself anymore.

"I…" Blaine wanted to say it, but it was so hard. Kurt patiently waited until the younger boy, who was lying on his chest was ready. He didn't know what was going on, but it sure as hell was something big. "I cheated." Blaine finished.

"Wh-what?" Kurt didn't expect that.

But it was true.

Blaine had sex with another guy. Maybe he didn't want to, but he still did. He cheated on the one person he loved. And still loves with his whole heart.

The moans.

The hands.

The demands.

Those weren't Kurt's.

"I-I'm sorry." Blaine sobbed and he finally turned around to look his boyfriend in his eyes. Or ex-boyfriend? Blaine isn't so sure anymore. The other boy was crying too.

Good job Blaine. You made someone cry again today.

"But…? Finn? How does he know? This can't be true! Tell me this isn't true Blaine!" Kurt cried out angrily pushing Blaine off of him as he climbed out of his bed. He still didn't believe what he was hearing.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kurt! I didn't mean to. I didn't want to. I'm sorry!" Blaine sobbed. He was sitting on the bed now, looking at Kurt with so much regret and fear in his eyes. Afraid of Kurt's next move, but Kurt finally started to realize what really was going on here.

"What? You-you didn't want to? Blaine? Were- were you? Oh my god! Blaine!" Kurt jumped back in bed and pulled Blaine in the biggest hug possible. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy squeezing him hard, but not hard enough to hurt him. "I'm sorry. I love you so much Blaine." Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shoulder and Blaine couldn't really register what happened.

Why was Kurt's hugging him again? And why was he apologizing?

Blaine tried not to think too much about the pain in his back and sure as hell not about the scene in his head. This boy wasn't Mr. Reens. This was Kurt. His boyfriend. There was no need to be scared. There was no gun and no Mr. Reens. Only his innocent and beautiful boyfriend.

"I love you too." Blaine whispered quietly in Kurt's ear.

But maybe that wasn't enough.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay… thanks for all the answers on my question. As you can read; no parents. I hoped you liked it. Oh and Carole she's uhm… probably somewhere too! Most of you were asking for Burt… so I kind of replaced her for more Burt!

**Another question maybe?:** Okay. Do you guys want the next chapter to be the one where Blaine's kills himself like planned (I'm still planning on doing two chapters 6 or 7) or should I do a (short) bonus chapter with the reactions of New Directions? They are still in the choirroom... and there is A LOT to talk about... maybe they'll be sharing some secrets? Idk, I haven't written anything yet!

Xxx Crissingirl123


	5. Bonus: Fighting Won't Solve Anything

**A/N:** Bonus chapter with the ND it is then! Thank you so much for the reviews and I'm sorry for the Blake/Ryder thing… I promise to do it right this chapter!

This chapter is a little bit shorter, but it isn't really a chapter chapter. It's a bonus!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

When the ambulance arrived Ryder and Marley followed it to the hospital. They weren't allowed to be in the ambulance together and after what happened they didn't want that one of them had to drive alone.

They may have left, but all the others were still in the choir room.

Tina, Unique, Sam, Joe, Sugar, Brittany, Artie and Kitty.

The cops had left immediately after that Ryder and Sam explained them what happened minutes ago, even though they weren't so sure yet themselves. One of them stayed and not much later he left too, but first he told the group that Mr. Reens has been found. And the students were a little bit relieved about this, because they hadn't expected that they would find them that quick.

Without having to think about it Sam grabbed his phone and started to text Finn to tell him that the guy has been found.

_They already found the guy. – Sam_

He really tried not to panic when he didn't get a response immediately after he'd sent it.

He really did.

"Guys? Finn is not answering! What if something happened? What if there was a car crash? What if-?

"Sam, shut up!" Kitty shouted, but she wasn't the only one who wanted the other boy to shut up.

"What the heck just happened?"

Silence.

No one knew what to say, but they needed to talk. All the girls were crying and it was clear to see that Artie and Sam were also very emotional at the moment. Not that anyone is blaming them, but this is something that they couldn't handle on their own. After seeing what just happened, even though not everyone registered it just yet, they needed to say what they wanted or _needed _to say. They needed to talk with people who really knew what they were talking about. With people who were there too.

"I'm glad they already found the guy." Artie. Of course he wanted to relax his friends a little bit and it was nice, but it wasn't really helping. The way he was nervously tapping on his legs, rolling back and forth in his wheelchair was making it very clear that Artie wasn't actually relaxed either.

"Could you stop that?" Kitty asked annoyed and with a simple _I'm sorry _Artie obeyed. "You know what. You guys go cry on each other's shoulders. I've got something better to do tonight." Kitty stood up and was about to leave until Sam stopped her from doing so.

"What is wrong with you? You're just going home? Pretending that nothing happened tonight? It that how your parents raised you?" Sam shouted into the girl's face angrily.

"Shut your fat mouth and go take care of your oh so smart girlfriend. You don't have a right to talk about my parents!"

"Ha! Wow I'm sorry, Kitty. But why do you even care. I mean you don't have any feelings do you?" Sam really needed to stop doing this. This wasn't something for him to do or say, but something in him was really mad right now. Actually all of him. And he knew it was wrong to express his anger all on Kitty, but he couldn't control his it anymore and he really had to resist himself from running out of the choir room to hit some lockers and calm down. He couldn't run out of the choir room after being so mad at Kitty for it.

"Funny. Good one. Well you want me to stay? Then talk already!"

"Seriously why are you such a bitch? Didn't you see any of what happened an hour ago?" Sam asked all but friendly. Kitty didn't even bother answering that one. Of course she knows what just happened. Maybe she had closed her eyes for most of it, but that didn't mean that she didn't know what happened. That was very clear by all the sounds that were filling the room only an hour ago.

She couldn't look. It may sound stupid, but she couldn't.

"Dude, shut up!" Artie warned as he saw the pain in his friend's eyes. He and Kitty have become pretty close over the last few weeks and he could see when she was in pain. "If she wants to go home she goes home. Everyone can deal with this how he or she wants, man!"

"You have a little crush, fine for you! But that doesn't give you the right to think that everything she does is the best." First Kitty and now Artie. Great Sam. Just awesome.

"What is wrong with you? No you know what don't answer that, dude. I understand. You almost died today. You had a freaking gun against your head. You can be mad and scared. But don't blame us. We're your friends, man."

What the fuck! Sam Evans wasn't scared. That is not him. And if you compare it to Jake or Blaine he didn't have a reason to be scared or mad. He didn't have a reason to give so much shit. What is he even thinking? Of course he can be mad. That dude raped his best friend and shot his other friend in his leg. He can be mad. And he can be scared. His head was literally about to explode right now.

"Shit!"

Sam sank down on his knees and hit his head a few times on the ground.

Hard.

Not hard enough to make it bleed. At least that is what he thought.

"Sam! Stop it you're bleeding!" Brittany jumped of her chair and pulled her boyfriend into a hug. They were both crying on each other's shoulders. Sam's blood was slowly disappearing in Brittany's red cheerio uniform. The wound wasn't that big though. He won't need any stitches or anything. Sam didn't care anymore about the tears. He needed to let them go. He couldn't keep it down anymore.

It was quiet for a while. Sam and Brittany hugging on the ground. Artie and Kitty did the same only not on the ground and the others were all in a big hug until Tina separated herself from the big group hug to make an announcement.

"Everyone, I have an idea." Everyone turned to the girl that was now standing in the middle of the choir room. At the place where… where… no one tried to think about it too much, but they all still did. "We should all write our feelings into a song. That's what professional writers do right? We should write a song on our own and sing it for Blaine. We could make him feel better. He won't be the normal Blaine any time soon, but we have to help as best as we can. And no, I'm not telling you all that we should start writing right now. No. We should do it on our own timing. When we are ready. I am gonna write my song tonight. Not a long song. Maybe six lines I don't know. It will help me too after what happened. Who is in?" Everyone raised their hand and Sam immediately grabbed his phone again to text Ryder, Jake and Marley to inform them about Tina's idea. It didn't take much time until Ryder texted back telling him that Marley and he are in. Jake wasn't there with him, he was having surgery at the moment.

"Yes that's great, girl." Unique said who was finally able to say something. Joe on the other hand hasn't said anything. He's been staring at the spot in front of him since Mr. Reens came into the room and that hadn't changed since the cops left or even since now, but no one mentioned it. No one judged the boy.

"Let's all stay at my place tonight. My parents aren't home and I really don't feel like being alone." Sugar said a little bit shy and that didn't happen a lot. Everyone immediately agreed to stay together.

That night no one could sleep, but at least they had each other to talk, to hug and to cry with.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay… I hope the next chapter is up a little bit faster, but don't be too sure… I'm writing a lot of shit! Anyway you all should write a song for Blaine! Yup actually I'm forcing you guys to do that! I'll publish it if you want! You can pick your own ND member who writes your song. And if no one does it then… uhm… actually I'm not really expecting someone to make some sort of rhyme of 6 lines for Blaine for a story of mine…!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review and tell me what you thought (and a song? Or pm me a song if you want no one to know that you wrote it…) No one is gonna do this…

See you next time maybe?

Xxx Crissingirl123


	6. The Nightmares Have To Stop

**A/N**: I'm so sorry for letting you guys wait this long! Not that i'm surprised or anything... There are stories of mine that I haven't updated for months. I hope that is not gonna happen with this story!

Anyway thank you for the reviews and an even bigger thank you to those who actually made some sort of rhyme for Blaine. I really did not expect to get one. i won't use them in this chapter, but in the one chapter where Blaine survives. So please keep writing them?! Anyway is there a person you prefer to have written your rhyme? If so, please let me know in whatever way you like... And if you're one of those anon people on tumblr please let me know which one you are! Okay this is way too long. I'm sorry.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

"_Hi I'm Blaine and I'm new here and I was wondering..."_

"_Don't talk to me."_

_He didn't answer and Blaine now knows why. The harassing, he didn't want Blaine to have the same school life as he had, but Blaine did and it was worth it. _

"_Reens has a new friend?" _

_Blaine remembers turning around and facing the group of people that will be his worst enemies in less than a week. Because of them he'll end up in an hospital. Because of them his to be soon best friend will die. And because of them he was raped today. _

_No. _

_That wasn't completely their fault, Blaine knows that. _

"_I…- uhm…" Blaine stuttered quietly and unsure of what to do. When he turned around he saw the boy who told Blaine not to talk to him almost in tears and Blaine couldn't help but wonder why. At least those years ago, because now he understands. He really does. Blaine cried too. Not that first day, but later. _

_He cried when they beated the crap out of him when Blaine had to work on a paper late at school. He cried when they pushed him of the stairs. He cried when they pushed Jack (Reens) of the stairs and he ended up in an hospital. _

_He cried every morning, because he knew he had to go back to that school. Every day Blaine wondered if this place was hell. That he died after he finished middle school and ended up in hell, the place he deserved to be, but every day he wondered why. _

_Blaine remembered those boys leaving, all with the same smile on their faces. He knew something was behind that smile, but he didn't want to think it through right then, but right now he wished he did. _

Blaine was still sleeping on Kurt's lap, silently snoring while Kurt was stroking softly in his hair. Blaine looked calm on the outside, but he was freaking out on the inside. Not that Kurt will notice. Blaine has always been good at hiding stuff even when he knows that he can tell Kurt everything. Kurt will never judge him for anything. No one will. His parents won't. His friends won't. Only those bastards on his old school.

"_You're sure you wanna go?" Jack asked nervously. He was sitting on his bed, watching his friend, best friend, curiously as he was getting dressed. Not in normal clothes though. This evening Blaine and Jack where going to the Sadie Hawkins dance. _

"_Yeah of course! Why not?" Blaine answered excitedly. _

"_Well… we're both boys." _

"_Yeah…" _

"_I'm not sure if… -"_

"_Come on Jack it will be fun. And if not we can go home early." Blaine comforted his friend. Jack nodded his head. _

_That night they did leave early. _

_They waited outside until Mr. Reens was going to pick them up. _

_They waited half an hour, but he didn't come. _

_They waited another minute until they heard footsteps. _

_They should've run immediately, but they didn't. They didn't move one bit. They only stared at the group of people who were coming their way. They both didn't know what to do. _

_It hurted, but that wasn't the worst thing. _

_The worst thing was that they were hopeless. They couldn't do anything to make it stop. They only could wait until Mr. Reens was going to show up to pick them up or to wait until they would stop because it started to get boring. _

_It didn't get boring though until Blaine's best friend stopped breathing. _

_Blaine saw how one of the big guys stabbed his friend into his back with a knife. _

_Once. _

_Twice. _

_Trice. _

_Jack was screaming Blaine's name and there was nothing Blaine could do except for watching his friend being stabbed with a knife. Jack fell down on the ground and in the same moment Blaine was getting sleepier And weaker. He almost stopped to feel those fists against his nose, cheek or stomach. _

_Why did he convinced his friend to come with him?_

_Why didn't he listen?_

_It only took a few more hits until Blaine passed out too. He didn't even feel the boys tearing open his shirt and writing something on his chest._

_But he did see it. _

_You're next_

Blaine didn't move. Blaine didn't panic. Blaine was silently asleep, but Kurt was freaking out. When he was really sure that Blaine was asleep and wouldn't wake up any time soon he pushed him of his lap and stood up. He looked back once before he made his way downstairs.

Unfortunately Blaine did notice how Kurt moved him and he did notice when Kurt left the bed, but he didn't open his eyes. He pretended to be asleep. He wanted Kurt to leave, because he wanted to be alone. He doesn't want others to care. He doesn't want people to pity him. He want to sleep and never wake up. He want it to be quiet in his head and there is only one way to make that happen.

Blaine waited a few minutes before he stood up too and walked out of the room. Silently making his way to the bathroom.

* * *

When Kurt finally walked down the stairs and made his way into the livingroom he found Burt, Finn and also Carole sitting there next to each other. It was obvious that they were dicussing something before Kurt walked in and stopped as soon as they heard him, but Kurt didn't care about that. There were much more inportant things going on right now.

Kurt stood there, watching the others, without making another movement.

"How is Blaine?" Burt knew that it was kind of stupid question, but he also knew that Kurt needed to talk about these things.

"Sleeping." Kurt simply answered, but this wasn't enough.

"Has he told you what happened?" Kurt nodded his head and this was the moment he completely broke down. Without any warning he felt down on his knees and burried his face into his own hands.

Burt immediately stood up and kneeled down beside his son.

"Kurt, you need to talk about this. What did he tell you?" Kurt was silent for a while, but after a few minutes he started to tell Blaine's story. At least what he knows of it.

"He told me about... About the ra-rape. He said he was sorry. He said he cheated and I was mad, but it was not his fault. He didn't want to, but... But I didn't know." Kurt sobbed.

"Did he tell you anything else?" Carole asked this time, but Kurt shook his head.

"We laid down. He was tired and fell asleep. I did not want to push him in telling me so I didn't." Carole nodded understandably and told Kurt that he did the right thing.

"Do you know anything about Mr. Reens?" Kurt was shocked when he heard that name, because he'd heard of it. Blaine had told him about him after having another nightmere about the dance. This happened a while back though. Blaine has been nightmere free for a while now, but Kurt is not so sure how long that's going to last.

"Why?"

"That was the name of the guy who... You know..." Finn explained.

"Yes. I have heard of him. He, Jack and Blaine go way back."

"Jack?"

"Mr. Reens' son." Kurt answered. "They do not share the best and happiest memories together, but I never expected that he would do that. Not that I actually know the guy. Blaine... He told me that Mr. Reens blames him for the fact that his son died a few years ago... Stupid right?" Kurt was impressed by the amount of words he could actually get out of his mouth. When he walked down the stairs he was planning on not saying a single thing, but now he could not seem to shut up.

_Probably because of the emotions he is feeling right now_.

Finn was going to ask more, but he is not sure if he really wants to know all the answers. When he was in the car with Blaine an hour ago, a lot of questions were spinning through his head, but he did not ask them because he was pretty sure that Blaine did not actually feel like talking. And now that he finally can ask them he has his doubts.

"Kurt? Is he in any pain? I mean he has to go to an hospital anyway, but if he is in pain it is maybe better if we wake him up now." Carole said sweetly and in some way even calmly. Carole always knew how to act in this kind of situations, but this kind of situations weren't supposed to happen in her family.

"I don't think he is hurt in that way. Maybe a little, but I think it is better if we let him sleep. He looked really peaceful and I don't want to bring him back to _this_." Kurt answered.

"Okay no hospital tonight, but he has to go tomorrow." Burt said and Kurt understood. Blaine had to go to a hospital and Kurt was really sure that he was not going to like that. "We called his parents. They will try to catch the first flight they can, but they won't be here before tomorrow."

Kurt simply nodded, knowing that he could do nothing about that.

If he could, he would.

* * *

_"It's been a while since I last laid eyes on you, Anderson. You, what should I say? Changed. In a good way."  
_

Silence_._

_"A very good way."_

Blaine was sitting on the gound in the bathroom. He could hear everyone talking downstairs, obviously not trying to be quiet.

He didn't move.

_"Come a little bit closer."_

Blaine had a razor blade in his right hand. He didn't do anything with it. He simply stared at the small piece in his hand. It may be small, but it can have a huge effect if he used it on the right places.

Blaine shouldn't know this. Why did he know at what place he has to use it to lose more blood and the amount of pressure he has to give to end his life.

That is right. This is not the first time he thought about it. The last time he did not actually do it though.

_"He didn't want to go with you. He knew it wasn't safe. But you were so happy he said yes to you in the first place. He hadn't thought it through right then, but after he said yes he couldn't go back. You kept telling him how excited you were. You…"_

It was his fault.

Blaine rolled up his sleeve, exposing the light skin of his left arm. He slowly brought the razor blades to his arm and cut one single cut on the exposed skin. He closed his eyes and bit on his lip to stop himself from crying too loud.

The pain in his arm was bearable and this one cut didn't stop the thought, who were killing him on the inside.

_"You're lucky you turned out so hot, babe. It's the only reason you're still alive."_

Another cut. And soon followed another one.

With the forefinger on his right hand he streeled over the blood that was slowly dripping over his arms and then on his lap or on the ground.

He stood up and wrote three words on the door with the blood on his fingers.

I love you

Blaine was shaking on his legs and quickly sat back down. He could not fall. They would hear that downstairs.

_"You're so sexy with my cock in your hand."_

But Blaine did not want that thing in his hands.

_"Babe, you're going to feel so tight around me. It's going to feel so good."_

No.

Don't.

Why didn't he stop him? Why did he let him do this?

Blaine pressed the razor back against his flesh, this time a little bit harder. He has to hurry. It takes him way too much time.

It is not that he wants to die. He wants to forget. He wants to forget about the pain inside and it didn't matter how much Kurt is going to try to help him with that. Blaine will never forget.

It is too much.

Blaine wasn't even crying anymore. He did not have the strength to sob. It hurted too much.

Blaine has always been this confident and strong boy, but tonight he isn't.

A few more cuts were drawn in his arm. He kept cutting until both his arms were a bloody mess and he fell down on the ground.

Blaine was lying on the ground and he could hear footsteps approaching him and he could hear someone opening a door. Probably Kurt's room.

"Blaine?" It was Burt, but Blaine was too weak to make a sound. He closed his eyes and passed out finally freed of this nightmere.

When Burt didn't see Blaine in Kurt's room he immediately ran to the bathroom door. He really wished that his thoughts were wrong, but he had this strong feeling that Blaine was in that room doing-...

He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Blaine!"

* * *

**A/N**: This story is really the most blangsty fic I've ever written. Wow. Tell me what you thought maybe? And I hope the next chapters are up a little bit sooner. Only two more to go. The next one is the one were Blaine won't make it. Decide for yourself if you want to read it or not.

I've written all of this on my Ipad so I'm sorry ifthere are any weird mistakes... Grammar mistakes are all mine though XD.

Xxx Crissingirl123


	7. It Is Over

**A/N**: Again, sorry for the wait, but I've been writing a lot of other stories lately.

**Blaine kills himself this chapter. He won't survive. Don't read if this offends you in any way. **Chapter 8 will be the chapter were Blaine does survive, so if you don't want to read this one I recommend you to read the other chapter (at least if you're interested in reading this at all… if not I don't really understand why you're reading the authors note in the first place. Okay I'm rambling. I'll shut up now…)

**_The first part of chapter 8 will be the same as this one. So if you're gonna read both chapters you can skip the first part of the eight chapter. Until _****_0.0._**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Warnings:** Suicide. Tears. Characters death.

* * *

"Shit! Finn call 991!"

The door wasn't open yet, but Burt knew what had happened. The minute he didn't found Blaine on that bed where he was supposed to be, he had a feeling of what was going on. Burt kept jumping against the door, hoping that it would open. But he didn't dare to push too hard. What if Blaine was lying there? Passed out on the floor? Maybe he was lying against the door or only a few inches away and the door would slam against his head. Maybe he isn't dead yet right now, but he'll be when Burt crashed the door open.

"What? What's going on?" Kurt, Carole and Finn all ran upstairs when they heard Burt's call from upstairs. Finn had brought his phone with him. He didn't actually need to know what was going on. Something was wrong. That was sure.

"Kurt can you get something to open this fucking door?" Burt never cursed, but he couldn't think straight right now. Blaine was there. On the other side of the door. Dying. Kurt was too shocked to do something immediately which made Burt turn around. For the last time he kicked and pushed and with his foot close to the door handle the door finally opened. Burt was relieved to see that Blaine wasn't anywhere close the door, but he started to panic again when he saw Blaine lying unconscious on the ground. His arms were drowning in the boy's blood and even the floor was covered with it.

Burt shook unbelievably his head a few times and made his way into the bathroom door as he motioned for Carole to follow him. Carole's hands immediately started looking for a pols and she was relieved to find one. She nodded at her husband who smiled softly at her.

The five of them waited, well Blaine wasn't really waiting, he was nearly dying, until they heard an ambulance driving into the street. Finn jumped to his feet and walked down the stairs where he opened the door. Two men immediately walked inside and Finn led the two males to the bathroom.

Everything else went pretty fast.

Blaine was lifted in the ambulance and they drove away to the hospital. Kurt was allowed to go with them, Burt, Carole and Finn had to drive to the hospital on their own. It was only minutes later when the four of them were sitting in the waiting room.

All of them were staring at the ground. None of them knew the right words to say. Not that is was really surprising. It wasn't like Blaine to end his life like this. At least not that most of them knew of. But on the other hand, what happened today hadn't happened before either. What happened today is something that shouldn't happen to anyone at anytime. No matter what that person has done.

Kurt mostly was beating himself up for not noticing. He seriously thought when he left his room earlier this evening that Blaine was going to be alright. Maybe not sometime soon, but some day in the future. The way that his boyfriend was fast asleep in his arms gave him hope. He should have known that it wouldn't be this easy. Especially not since it happened before, only last time Blaine didn't cut this deep.

He didn't need an hospital.

"I'm stupid." Kurt signed suddenly. His hand was placed on his knee and his father's hand was on top of his, silently stroking it with his thumb.

"You couldn't have known, Kurt." Burt whispered softly.

"I should have. Dad, it- it's not the first time he'd cut himself." Kurt sobbed quietly. "Last time- he... he told me that he wanted to forget about everything. He thought it would help. He never cut too deep though. He didn't want his life to be over, but...- but maybe this time. Maybe this time he didn't have the faith in his life he had last time?" Kurt questioned aloud. Tears were rolling over his cheeks for the second time that night, but this time he didn't bother to wipe them away.

Burt reached out slowly and placed his fingers under his son's chin and turned him until Kurt was facing his father. "Son, this isn't your fault. What happened to him is one of the worst things that can happen to someone. It's not fair that it had to happen to Blaine. It's not fair that it happens at all. I can't believe people are this cruel." Burt closed is eyes and tried to calm down.

He wasn't supposed to be mad when his son was around especially not in these circumstances, he was scared and sad enough as it was.

"Burt's right, dude." Finn commented softly from the ground where he was seated. "What happened to him sucks. And Mr. Reens must be punished big time and I'll make sure of that."

"Come on, Sweetie. I wish I could say that everything will be alright, but he lost a lot of blood. I do know though, that everyone here will do his and her best to make sure Blaine is okay." Carole was the only one who was standing in the waiting room, too impatient to sit down.

Kurt nodded.

He wanted to believe everything they all said, but it was difficult for him to do so.

Silence filled the room again. This was until a door opened and a doctor walked up to the group of people.

"Are you guys family of Blaine Anderson?"

0.0

Burt explained the situation and after calling Blaine's parents, Burt was told to come with Doctor Byall. Burt and Carole had tried to convince the doctor to let Kurt go with them, but he told him that he wasn't allowed to do that.

The father sat down in the room and watched nervously how the doctor did the same.

"I'm afraid I have to tell you that Blaine Anderson didn't make it." The doctor said right away. Burt's mouth opened and his hands formed fists on the table. For once he hit the table hard almost breaking the glass of water that was placed on top of it.

Burt shook his head. He didn't believe what the doctor told him.

He couldn't.

Even though the words were loud and clear.

"What do you mean exactly?" Burt asked after a while.

"Mr. Anderson has lost a lot of blood. Too much blood actually. When we arrived at the hospital he was already out. His heart wasn't beating and after trying for almost half an hour we couldn't get him back. I'm very sorry, sir." The doctor explained sadly before he stood up and left the room. He turned around one last time. "I'll leave you alone for a few minutes. Do you want me to tell the rest of the family or do you rather do that yourself?"

"I'll do it." Burt signed deeply as he locked eyes with the doctor for a short second.

After hearing this people always wanted to be alone for a few minutes, Mr Byall knew that out of experience.

Burt was glad the doctor left him alone, because right now he needed some time on his own. He needed to figure out how to tell Kurt. Who is he even kidding, he can't tell him Blaine died on a way it won't hurt. It will hurt no matter what.

When he walked out of the room with fresh tears in his eyes everyone immediately ran up to him.

"W- why are you crying?"

"Kiddo... Blaine- he... he uhm- I'm sorry Kurt." Burt finally finished. He couldn't say it, not yet.

"What? He- he's alive right? Dad please tell me he's alive!"

"Kurt, please calm down. There is nothing they could do." Burt explained helplessly. He knew he wasn't great words and that's why he leaned forwards and wrapped his arms tightly around his son. He didn't plan on letting go until Kurt was calmed down, even if it would take weeks. He would stay here with his son in his arms.

* * *

"If you want you can see him one last time." Doctor Byall informed as he inspected the family in the waiting room. Kurt immediately freed himself from the hug and walked to Blaine's room. He needed to see him one last time.

The love of his life.

With shaking legs Kurt walked towards the bed. He was glad when he didn't hear footsteps following him. He wanted to do this alone.

With closed eyes he sat down on the chair next to the bed and with a deep sigh he finally opened them. His eyes scanned his boyfriend's white body on the bed and Kurt couldn't believe that his dapper, brave, beautiful boyfriend was lying here.

Kurt wished he was sleeping, but the bloody clothes and the white skin told him otherwise.

"B- Blaine..." Kurt whispered. "I'm so sorry. I should have stayed with you, why did I even leave my room. I should have laid with you in my bed the whole night long. I needed to show you how much I love you, but it's too late for that now, isn't it?" Kurt sobbed quietly and picked up Blaine's hand softly and held it in both of his hands before bringing it to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on every finger and did the same with Blaine's other hand once he was finished.

"You're amazing. You know that right? You are the best boyfriend someone can wish for and I don't know what to do without you. I'm gonna miss you so much, Blaine."

Kurt knew it was useless. He was dead for god's sake, but he still felt the need to tell him how much he loves him, just in case he forgot.

"Time is up, Mr Hummel."

"Please one more minute." Kurt begged and with one simple nod the doctor left again.

"Remember how we first met? I immediately knew you were perfect. I thought about you every single night and if we didn't get together at the end I would have been ashamed of the thoughts that went through my head, but all those imaginations were even better in real life. All because of you. I'm gonna make sure that asshole gets what he deserves." The last part was more said to himself than to Blaine, but he needed to let it go.

As expected the doctor came back a minute later and with one last kiss on Blaine's lips Kurt finally left the room without looking back a single time. He didn't talk to anyone when he made his way to the car. He stepped in the car and stared outside the window until Burt pulled up the driveway before their house. Kurt opened the door and walked inside and to his room.

Carole, Burt and Finn all did the same thing. They walked to their own rooms and all locked the doors. For once it was quiet in their house. No one wanted to say anything and no one knew what to say.

They just lost a good friend.

A boyfriend.

A son.

And there is nothing that can replace him.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay... that is pretty sad. If I write another chapter where he survises the first part will be the same like I said before.

Let me know what you guys thought!

Xxx Crissingirl123


	8. It Is Over (VERSION 2)

**A/N: **Hi guys,

I figured why not write the 'happy' ending too this week. That way it's finished and I don't have to feel guilty for not updating in a very long time :).

Like I said last chapter, until 0.0 is the same as chapter 7. That way people who don't want to see Blaine die don't have to read chapter 7 at all.

**Warnings:** Suicide. Tears.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

"Shit! Finn call 991!"

The door wasn't open yet, but Burt knew what had happened. The minute he didn't found Blaine on that bed where he was supposed to be, he had a feeling of what was going on. Burt kept jumping against the door, hoping that it would open. But he didn't dare to push too hard. What if Blaine was lying there? Passed out on the floor? Maybe he was lying against the door or only a few inches away and the door would slam against his head. Maybe he isn't dead yet right now, but he'll be when Burt crashed the door open.

"What? What's going on?" Kurt, Carole and Finn all ran upstairs when they heard Burt's call from upstairs. Finn had brought his phone with him. He didn't actually need to know what was going on. Something was wrong. That was sure.

"Kurt can you get something to open this fucking door?" Burt never cursed, but he couldn't think straight right now. Blaine was there. On the other side of the door. Dying. Kurt was too shocked to do something immediately which made Burt turn around. For the last time he kicked and pushed and with his foot close to the door handle the door finally opened. Burt was relieved to see that Blaine wasn't anywhere close the door, but he started to panic again when he saw Blaine lying unconscious on the ground. His arms were drowning in the boy's blood and even the floor was covered with it.

Burt shook unbelievably his head a few times and made his way into the bathroom door as he motioned for Carole to follow him. Carole's hands immediately started looking for a pols and she was relieved to find one. She nodded at her husband who smiled softly at her.

The five of them waited, well Blaine wasn't really waiting, he was nearly dying, until they heard an ambulance driving into the street. Finn jumped to his feet and walked down the stairs where he opened the door. Two men immediately walked inside and Finn led the two males to the bathroom.

Everything else went pretty fast.

Blaine was lifted in the ambulance and they drove away to the hospital. Kurt was allowed to go with them, Burt, Carole and Finn had to drive to the hospital on their own. It was only minutes later when the four of them were sitting in the waiting room.

All of them were staring at the ground. None of them knew the right words to say. Not that is was really surprising. It wasn't like Blaine to end his life like this. At least not that most of them knew of. But on the other hand, what happened today hadn't happened before either. What happened today is something that shouldn't happen to anyone at anytime. No matter what that person has done.

Kurt mostly was beating himself up for not noticing. He seriously thought when he left his room earlier this evening that Blaine was going to be alright. Maybe not sometime soon, but some day in the future. The way that his boyfriend was fast asleep in his arms gave him hope. He should have known that it wouldn't be this easy. Especially not since it happened before, only last time Blaine didn't cut this deep.

He didn't need an hospital.

"I'm stupid." Kurt signed suddenly. His hand was placed on his knee and his father's hand was on top of his, silently stroking it with his thumb.

"You couldn't have known, Kurt." Burt whispered softly.

"I should have. Dad, it- it's not the first time he'd cut himself." Kurt sobbed quietly. "Last time- he... he told me that he wanted to forget about everything. He thought it would help. He never cut too deep though. He didn't want his life to be over, but...- but maybe this time. Maybe this time he didn't have the faith in his life he had last time?" Kurt questioned aloud. Tears were rolling over his cheeks for the second time that night, but this time he didn't bother to wipe them away.

Burt reached out slowly and placed his fingers under his son's chin and turned him until Kurt was facing his father. "Son, this isn't your fault. What happened to him is one of the worst things that can happen to someone. It's not fair that it had to happen to Blaine. It's not fair that it happens at all. I can't believe people are this cruel." Burt closed is eyes and tried to calm down.

He wasn't supposed to be mad when his son was around especially not in these circumstances, he was scared and sad enough as it was.

"Burt's right, dude." Finn commented softly from the ground where he was seated. "What happened to him sucks. And Mr. Reens must be punished big time and I'll make sure of that."

"Come on, Sweetie. I wish I could say that everything will be alright, but he lost a lot of blood. I do know though, that everyone here will do his and her best to make sure Blaine is okay." Carole was the only one who was standing in the waiting room, too impatient to sit down.

Kurt nodded.

He wanted to believe everything they all said, but it was difficult for him to do so.

Silence filled the room again. This was until a door opened and a doctor walked up to the group of people.

"Are you guys family of Blaine Anderson?"

0.0

"One of you can come see him." The doctor told the group in the waiting room and they all agreed that Kurt had to be the one to go see Blaine.

Kurt moved nervously out of his chair and walked towards Blaine's room. His heart was beating way too hard when he opened the door and approached his boyfriend. Kurt's eyes widened when he finally saw Blaine lying on the hospital bed. His eyes were wide open, just like Kurt's, but Blaine wasn't looking at him.

Blaine was staring at a wall. His eyes were following the words that were written on a poster.

Kurt almost couldn't believe that this boy was Blaine.

His Blaine.

"B- Blaine?" Kurt stuttered in a whisper as he sat down next to the bed with a deep sigh. Blaine didn't answer. His eyes were still focused on the wall and on the poster. Kurt softly placed his hand over Blaine's. He looked down at the two hands and smiled a little. "Blaine?" He tried again and a tear rolled over his cheek as Blaine locked eyes with him for a moment, a small sob escaping his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

"Please don't." Kurt begged as his other hand rested on Blaine's cheek. His thumb softly stroking the skin there. "Don't apologize, Blaine."

"You're crying because of me." Blaine stated quietly and he quickly pulled his hand away wincing when he remembered the cuts on his arm.

Kurt wanted to reach forward and pull his boyfriend into a hug. Instead he didn't move a tiny bit.

"I'm crying because I thought I was gonna lose you. I can't live without you." Kurt sobbed. Blaine stayed silent for a second and Kurt didn't like it. He needed to know what Blaine was thinking. He needed to know what was going on in his head. "Please talk to me."

"What is there to say?" Blaine asked loudly, he sat up straight and he again focused on the wall behind Kurt. He couldn't look him in the eyes. Not after all what happened today. "I tried to kill myself. And I didn't even succeed._ Ha._ Kurt, it's kind of funny. Today I let someone rape me _and_ I failed at killing myself. I suck."

"Blaine. Stop that!" Kurt shouted suddenly as he reached forward with his hand and made Blaine look at him. "Don't talk about yourself like that. What happened today at school, none of that is your fault you hear me? None of that." Kurt sighed deeply when Blaine shrugged. How can his sweet beautiful boyfriend think this low of himself? "Blaine? What are you thinking about?"

"Would you believe me when I said elephents?" Blaine asked, but he already knew the answer. Kurt shot him a disaproving look and Blaine didn't wait for his boyfriend to ask him again. "Fine... I- I just feel stupid okay? I used to be scared, you know. After- After the dance I always thought Mr. Reens was going to do something. I mean I deserved it... but after prom last year I moved on. The nightmares stopped and- and you know... I stopped worrying, at least not as much as before. I guess it was stupid of me to think he was gonna let it go this easily."

"It's not stupid, Blaine."

"Kurt, you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

Blaine looked at Kurt and frowned slightly when he saw a look filled with concern and interest. He wasn't used to people being interested in his past, but then again, this wasn't the first time Kurt asked about it.

"Because of me his son died. I wanted him to go with me. He was my friend Kurt and he didn't want to go, but I- I forced him Kurt. I practically forced him to go with me. And see how that turned out. He died. I _killed _him."

"Blaine listen to me. I don't know exactly what happened today, but I do know that you're not a murderer. You would never kill someone and I know that you didn't kill Jack. You have every right to be upset, but don't blame yourself for all of this." Kurt begged sadly, his hands shaking on top of Blaine's. The boy in the bed didn't answer. He simply stared at the wall his eyes again fixed on the words on the poster.

Kurt wasn't sure why Blaine was interested in it this much. It was just a simple print, the words were written on it with a dark red color, probably in Italian, because Kurt wasn't able to read it, but Blaine surely was.

The two of them stayed silent in the room for a few more minutes.

Kurt wished he could come up with the perfect words, but he couldn't think of anything.

He sighed deeply and was glad when the door opened and his father walked inside the room. He didn't walk any further though. He simply motioned for his son to follow him outside and this is what Kurt did. With one last kiss he raised back on his feet.

"I love you." He whispered before he closed the door and was brought back home. Tomorrow they'll visit again and he'll make sure he knows what to say.

* * *

_Shut your eyes, my friend_  
_This is not the end_  
_Even if you'll never be the same..._  
_Just know that, darling, you are not to blame_  
_I'll stand by you and do my part_  
_To try to glue your fractured heart_  
_Back together. _

Unique was shaking on her legs the minute she finished her little song. It had taken her the whole night to come up with the right words and she still wasn't very happy about it, but then again, how is it even possible to be happy with a song like this.

Maybe it's better like this.

_Little dolphin, _

_Yesterday was a scary day,  
I wish I could make the pain go away.  
What the evil man did to you,  
Is not a nice thing to do.  
I'll give you a kiss,  
And I make sure I won't miss.  
To tell you how nice you are to me,  
You're one of my best friends, Bee._

Brittany slowly leant forward and placed a soft kiss on Blaine's lips. The boy laughed softly, with fresh tears in his eyes. His injured arm moved to his cheeks, but Brittany stopped him and wiped Blaine's tears away with her own hand.

"Thanks." Blaine whispered and Brittany simply smiled as she took a step back. This time Sam stepped to the bed and sat down next to his best friend.

_Hi Blainers,_

_I'm not very good with rhymes and stuff...  
So I hope a simple story is enough._

_We didn't really talk last year._  
_We actually had a fight the first day we've met, but I love you Blainers.  
__You're my best friend.  
__You helped me realise that life isn't always about your looks.  
__Being beautiful isn't something that you can see from the outside.  
__I will never forget that one day in the locker room.  
__You helped me Blaine and I'm gonna do my best to help you too._

"Thanks, Sam." Blaine sobbed and Sam playfully messed with the curly haired boy's hair before he moved to the back again. For a few moments it was quiet again, no one said anything. They all thought the same things, it wasn't necessary to say it aloud. That only makes it more real.

This whole day always one person stayed with Blaine. Just like the next day and the one after that. Until Blaine could come home and could go back to his parents.

Because the best way to help their friend was simply to be there for him.

Oh and to make sure that Mr. Reens gets what he deserves, but believe them, they'll make sure that he is gonna regret every single thing he did to Blaine.

Without a doubt.

* * *

**A/N:** I feel like this is kind of rushed, but I simply wanted this story to be over... okay that doesn't sound very nice, but honestly it's been a while since I finished a story. I normally just click the complete button if I don't feel like writing it anymore :).

I hope you guys 'enjoyed' this story!

Thanks to _thesweetiestgirlintheworld_ and _OnceUponATimeTheEnd_ with a . inbetween Time and The... for sending me your rhymes! I loved them!

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
